royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
SDCC Exclusives (Doll Line)
San Diego Comic-Con Exclusives, (SDCC Exclusives for short) are dolls that are exclusive to the San Diego Comic-Con which is held once a year in July. Only one doll is sold per year and are not for official sale after that year's Comic-Con has closed. So far there have been three dolls, Cerise Wolf, Raven Queen, The Evil Queen and Cedar Wood Marionette. Fiction Cerise Wolf: Cerise Wolf's outfit was only featured in the story that came on the dolls box. Raven Queen, The Evil Queen Raven Queen, The Evil Queen's outfit was featured in the TV special Dragon Games. Cedar Wood: Cedar Woods outfit was featured only in the story on the doll box. 2014:Cerise Wolf Cerise Wolf in myfroggystuff.png Cerise Wolf - shessocerise.blog.png Cerise Wolf front of package - Popcritica.png Cerise Wolf Face Shot - shessocerise.blog.png Cerise Wolf Doll.png Cerise Wolf SDCC 2014.png SDCC Cerise Wolf Doll Box.png Line: SDCC Exclusives. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £99.99 ($99.99). Hair and Make-Up: White, straight hair with straight bangs which has dark brown stripe in it. Purple eyeshadow around the eye, grey vertical stripes on her cheecks. Goldish brown lips with white fangs. Clothes: Grey and black wolfhead as a headpiece attached to her red hood with brown fur trimming dropping on both sides, attached to hood is long, red cape with ruffled trail. Red sleevesless top, black and red plaid pants. Over this is black, sleeveless tulle dress with branch, flower and wolf print that is waist high from front and trail length on back. Around the hem is a black, ripped trimming. Brown gloves. Brown, knee high boots with floral and leaf pattern, in front is laces and three leather belts with buckles and a golden wolf head on side. Accessories: Black earrings with silver streaks that goes around ears and has pointed wolf ears on top. Golden neckpiece made of branches that goes on up on her neck and over her shoulders. Gold belt with golden bucle and chains. Arm bracers with floral pattern and leaves and leather straps around it with buckles. Grey and black fur handbag with two black leather straps going around both sides with golden buckles, golden handle with wolf head. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush and black doll stand. 2015:Raven Queen, The Evil Queen Raven Queen SDCC Exclusive 2015 Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen, SDCC Doll.png Raven Queen, The Evil Queen Back of Packaging.png Packaging with Daughter of scratched out..png Raven Queen, The Evil Queen.png Line: SDCC Exclusives. Released Date: July 2015. Retail Price: £99.99 ($99.99). Hair and Make Up: Heavy ocean blue eyeshadow to the eyebrows with blue glitter. Real eyelashes and red lips. Purple hair with black stripes and purple glitter strands gathered in back to a ponytail. A braid coming to front from both sides. Clothes: Tightly fitted, open shoulders black dress with shimmering black pattern and ripped, black mermaid hem with wider underhem of black mesh with sparkling dots. Joined floor length sleeves of black mesh with feather pattern ripped from the sides to look like feathers. Black and purple feather open collar, black long gloves, black wedge heels. Accessories: Silver headband with two big and three smaller spikes and on front of that is feathers on both sides and in the middle is white raven skull and five white stones on top of that. Under the beak dropping to the forehead is a big stone from where smaller stones drop. The headband continues back with rivets and down with silver tube beads to a large neclace with a white raven skull and long, silver tube beads. The necklace is in three layers and attached to a big, silver feather collar. As a ring she has a red skull/apple with a bow. On other hand she has chain bracelet and ring attached to it. Extras: Comes with a black stand and in the box is a letter from her mother. 2016:Cedar Wood Marionette SDCC_Cedar_Full_OnStage.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full.jpg SDCC Cedar Back.jpg SDCC Cedar help.jpg SDCC Cedar Side.jpg SDCC Cedar Face surprised.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Shoes.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full with curtain.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Story.jpg SDCC_Cedar_Full_in_box.jpg Line: SDCC Exclusives. Release Date: July 2016. Retail Price: 30$ (pre-order, booth) Hair and Make Up: Lavender and orange-pink curled hair, front hair is pulled back to a ponytail. Painted wooden pattern on forehead, cheecks and chin. Violet and lilac eyeshadow, dotted blush, black frecles, shiny silver lips with red hearts on middle. Clothes: Black shirt with lace turtleneck, puffy, violet sleeves with fishnet ends, a sleeveless top with violet, red and lilac leaves. Golden suspenders with golden flowers on front middle part attached to a black belt covering the hips where is lavender squares with golden, decorative frames with a picture of Cedar in her signature outfit, blue and white sea waves and two whales. Skirt with three layers, a light pink hem with a black jewel pattern, metallic gold hem, three layered tulle hem with gold metal sheer on top one. Lilac fishnet, kneehigh socs with pink bows on side. Gold high platform shoes with a stick on front, clasp on ankle and on top, cuckoo clock heels with pink roof. On other side of heel is printed EA and on other side is a blue cuckoo coming out of the clock, the clock table and decorations. Accessories: Black headband with golden hat with sea waves around it. Pink, wrapped clothe bracelets where the strings are attached. Extras: Three gold branches attached by golden nails and green grasshopper makes the marionette moving system which has lilac strings to her legs, hands and head. Instruction pamflet. Category:Doll Lines